


Filed

by kaige68



Category: Inception
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's files may have been tampered with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/) because she made [this post](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/508182.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“Take this. Look it over, and please keep it in order.” Arthur handed the file folder to the extractor that Ariadne had promised him was good.

The woman smiled politely and began dutifully reading through the contents of the file. Arthur was back at his own work table when he heard her cough/choke. His eyes went up and she was staring awkwardly at him. “Um… who is this?”

Ariadne was at her side in a flash. “That’s… Oh my God! That’s Eames!”

The extractor drew in a breath. “Wow, it is, isn’t it? I wouldn’t have expected _that_ under the bad suits.”

“Congratulations, Arthur.” Ariadne looked at him, grinning ear to ear. “You are a very lucky man.”

Arthur turned his back on the women, picked up his phone and typed out a text. _What did you do to my files?_

The response took a couple of minutes. Minutes where Arthur cringed at the feminine giggling behind him. **_Deeply apologetic. Judging by Ariadne’s text, you didn’t go through them last night as you said you would._**

_You have never been deeply apologetic for a moment in your life. And now I see that you were intentionally distracting me with phone sex last night._

_**Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy, darling. I merely wanted Bonnie to understand that the point man does not come with the job.** _

Arthur sighed. _You owe me._

**I look forward to it.**


End file.
